


Stubborn

by ladydragon76



Series: Roles [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: G1, M/M, Minor Violence, PG-13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Stubbornness will only get you so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Roles  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Ratchet, Starscream, Megatron, Jazz, Prowl, Optimus Prime  
>  **Warnings:** Minor Violence  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from Starfire201. The request can be found **[here](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/191244.html?thread=3079692#t3079692) **.
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Starscream/Ratchet/stubborn_

“Tell him the truth,” Starscream hissed after he shoved Ratchet down, then stepped back, nullrays aimed at the medic and a smirk on his face. “Look what I’ve caught you, mighty Megatron.”

Ratchet stayed where he sat on the ground, narrowed optics shifting to Megatron as he approached. Primus, but he shouldn’t have let that fragging Stunticon chase him so far from the main skirmish. At least he knocked that little slagger out.

“I have a simple task for you, medic,” the tyrant said as he swaggered up.

Ratchet arched an optic ridge. “I’m not helping you with anything, Megatron.” He was pleased that his voice came out steady despite the quaver in his spark. He was stuck here. Megatron was too close, Starscream was _right there_ , and Ratchet couldn’t move fast enough to escape the both of them. All the other Autobots were too far out of range and busy with the battle. He was on his own.

More or less.

Megatron smirked and crouched down next to the medic’s feet. “All you need do is tell me who has been feeding the Autobots information. Then I’ll even allow you to leave. You can scuttle back to your Prime, and that will be all.”

Ratchet shook his helm. Like Pit was he going to out the spy just like that. Megatron would kill him, then Ratchet. “Fuck yourself,” he said, the human word lending its unique vulgarity to the refusal.

He was expecting it, but the backhanded blow to his helm still knocked Ratchet over to sprawl on his side.

“Who is the traitor?!” Megatron demanded, rising to stand over the medic.

“Go and rust,” Ratchet replied. The following kick hurt. “Oh sorry. Go and rust please?” he corrected with a sneer. The second kick dented his hip.

“Stubborn glitch, aren’t you?” Megatron paced a slow circle around Ratchet. “I want the name of the traitor!”

Behind Megatron’s back, Starscream’s optics lit, his face set in a fierce scowl. Ratchet snorted and shook his helm again. The stubborn aft. So he was making _the play_ Jazz had mentioned. Only mentioned. No details. Fragging spies. “Everyone knows that Starscream’s the traitor. Even you. Don’t need me to say it.”

Megatron growled and swung down to hit Ratchet again. “Don’t play games with me, medic!”

“What do you want me to say?” Ratchet snapped. Frelling Pits! Why him? This should be Jazz. He actually _knew_ Starscream’s plans. Ratchet only knew enough to know he could trust the seeker.

“Name the traitor!”

“Starscream,” Ratchet repeated. “Go beat on him some. Everyone knows you like to anyway.”

Starscream snarled and stepped forward, murder in his optics, but Megatron stopped him. For a moment, Ratchet feared he’d gone too far the wrong direction, but no. The seeker stood there, optics bright and wings flared, but he remained uncharacteristically quiet.

“No, Starscream. Take him back to the _Victory_ ,” Megatron said, then pinned Ratchet with a dark glower. “We’ll question him more… extensively there.”

“Trusting your backstabbing Second? Weird,” Ratchet said, then scrambled backwards in a crab crawl as Starscream started toward him again.

Megatron chuckled. “Oh, Starscream can be a handful, but even I know he would never sell out to Autobot fools.”

Ratchet wasn’t sure what to do, but then Starscream rushed him and there was suddenly a grenade pressed to the medic’s hand.

“Kick me, throw it at him, then run,” Starscream whispered.

Ratchet obeyed. He kicked out hard, heard the seeker cry out, but he knew it needed to look convincing. He didn’t have time to worry about Starscream now. As Ratchet rolled away, he pulled the pin, lobbed the grenade at Megatron-

“And then I ran like hell,” Ratchet concluded.

Jazz sighed and shared a look with Prowl across the conference table, and Prime looked worried all the way to his spark.

“We have to pull him,” Jazz said. “I’ve said before.”

“I agree.” Prowl finished writing his notes and set the stylus on the table. “If they’ve managed to confirm there is a leak, then they will track it to Starscream. The clock is ticking.”

“Why is he still there anyway?” Ratchet demanded.

“Ta the trine be true,” Jazz replied in a weary tone.

“Pit slag,” Ratchet cursed and flopped back in his seat.

Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Get them,” he ordered. “Plan it now, and get all three tonight. No more waiting. I’d rather have two Decepticon prisoners and a live Autobot, than leave this any longer.”

Jazz and Prowl nodded and left the meeting room as one, but Ratchet shook his helm. “He’s stubborn. He won’t want to leave his post yet. I saw it in his optics, Optimus.”

“It’s an order from his Prime,” Optimus replied, but that didn’t put either of them at ease.


End file.
